I Hate Myself For Losing You
by AngelVanguard
Summary: Alec leaves Seattle because he can't deal with him and Max anymore. Alec stumbles upon this town called Smallville where he meets Lana Lang possibly the girl who will change his life. What happens when Max realizes what she lost and comes looking for him.
1. Walk Away

After Freak Nation Max decided it was fate telling her that Logan and she weren't meant to be. Max had a hard time letting go, but Alec was there to help her along the way. Alec thought it was a smart move on Max's part he never transgenic and ordinaries didn't belong together anyways.

Alec and Max became very close and their feelings soon became inevitable to fight. They stopped fighting each other long enough to realize they needed each other. Max and Alec dated for an ear until they had reached a low point where things were just getting too intense between the two.

One day Max decided to go to the Space Needle she needed time to think about Alec and her. What were becoming of them? When Max was finished she headed to Crash to meet O.C. Alec saw her walking along and approached her questioning, "Where have you been?"

Max answered, "At the Space Needle."

Alec puzzled, "What were you doing there?"

Max threw him a 'duh look' and stated, "Why else do I go there? I needed some time to think."

Alec remarked, "Or maybe you needed some time to ignore me."

Max shook her head at him and began to walk away and mumbled, "Not now Alec."

Alec then grabbed her arm and Max quickly reacted and slammed him into the car behind him. She was full of rage and anger as she held him in her grips. Then Max stopped mid track realizing what she had done. She pulled back trying to calm herself down and in slight fear that she had done what she just did. Alec then got really upset and full of rage he stood up and shoved Max back forcefully, and then walked away from her.

Max went back to her apartment right after that and tried to collect her thoughts. Max was almost sure that Alec would be there waiting for her. Like he always was when they would have a little quarrel, but then again this wasn't a little quarrel. Alec unfortunately wasn't there which sucked because Max wanted him to be there. Max pulled out her cell phone which Alec had gotten her and tried calling him.

Somewhere across town Alec is walking the darken streets trying to calm himself down. He hears his cell ring he grabs it and looks at the caller I. D. He stops mid tracks and looks at the phone the anger boils over him still and he takes the phone and throws it at a nearby wall.

A couple days had passed and neither Max nor Alec has talked to one another; until that day when Alec stopped by Max's apartment to check on her. Max returned to her apartment surprised to see Alec sitting on the couch. Alec asked, "Where have you been?"

Max said, "Nice to see you too."

Alec remarked, "Sorry honey it's great to see you."

Max replied, "Wow that felt so heart warming."

Alec stated, "I went by work and you weren't there, so where were you?"

Max questioned, "What were you checking up on me?"

Alec responded, "I actually came to talk to my girlfriend who I hadn't seen in two days."

Max muttered, "And whose fault is that."

Alec raised an eyebrow and puzzled, "So where were you? Because Normal told me you called in sick, but you don't look so sick to me?"

Max said, "I was doing an errand for Eye's Only."

Alec laughed, "So we have a fight and you run to Logan. That is just great Max."

Max spoke, "I was doing something for Eye's Only."

Alec replied, "Correct me if I'm wrong, but you and Logan have barely said three words to each other since you and I have gotten together, and now you're running errands for him? Maybe you can see why I am a little skeptical of that."

Max asked, "What do you want from me?"

Alec answered, "The truth for starters."

Max remarked, "There is nothing going on between Logan and me."

Alec questioned, "Then why not just tells me the truth from the beginning?" Max didn't say anything "Don't you see it Max we are back where we started. We are drifting apart."

Max puzzled, "So what exactly are you getting at Alec?"

Alec answered, "Max I have been trying to stick in there for months now, but Max can you honestly tell me it's getting better."

Max asked, "So that's it, it's over?"

Alec stated, "No that's not it." Max looked at him as he stood up from the couch. "I think we need some time away from each other than just breaking up. We need not to see one another at all."

Max shook her head and remarked, "You're right we are back where we started because the old Alec would run away too."

Alec replied, "See that right there is why I need to be away from you."

Max questioned, "Don't you know this plan of yours will never work? We work together Alec. We will still run into each other at TC or Crash I will always be around."

Alec looked at her once more with his face soften then walked passed her. As his arm brushed against hers he whispered, "Goodbye Maxie."

Alec went back to his apartment and thought a lot what Max had said. She was right no matter where he went the possibility of her being there would always be hanging over him. If he really wanted to move on with his life there was only one thing to do.

Alec packed a duffel bag and strapped onto his bike. Alec drove by Max's apartment and stopped to look once more at her window to catch one last glance of her. Then he started up his bike and left Seattle for good.


	2. Breakaway

Alec drove all night and day until he got hungry enough to a bite to eat in this small town that he came to. Alec was driving through town at a slow pace he turned the corner and accidentally clipped this young girl with his bike.

She whirled out of nowhere and hit Alec causing him to lose balance and he fell off his bike. This landed him in the hospital where he messed up and old injury. The girl spent six hours with him while he waited to get checked out. In that time he learned a lot about the young girl including her name, Lana Lang.

After finally finishing up at the hospital the next morning Lana spoke, "Sorry again." Lana felt so bad for how she reacted and the trouble it had caused.

Alec remarked, "I will survive I just can't believe you thought I was going to steal your purse."

Lana laughed, "Well what can I say…" Lana smiled at him as he smiled back at her. "Well at least your first trip to Smallville is one you will never forget."

Alec smirked, "True is that."

Lana asked, "Can I buy you some breakfast?"

Alec replied, "No." Lana's expression fell, "But I can buy you some breakfast."

Lana perked up and smiled, "Alright."

Meanwhile back in Seattle Alec had left Joshua a note he brought it to TC Sketch and O. C. were standing there discussing it. Sketch said, "I can't believe he just upped and left without telling anyone."

O. C. responded, "Max is not going to take this well."

Joshua puzzled, "Should not tell little fella?"

Max asked, "Tell me what?" Everyone fell silent "Okay what is going on?"

Joshua handed the letter over to a confused Max; that is until she read the letter:

Joshua,

Hey big fella I am taking off for good you can have my boob tube. Take care of Max for me alright thanks for putting up with me. Don't forget to keep painting.

Alec

Max at the letter and was really surprised. Max sucked up al her emotions and handed it back to Joshua. Max questioned, "What were you afraid to tell me?" Everyone looked anywhere, but at Max. "He is a big boy he can do whatever he pleases." Max stood there straight face to everyone showing no emotion. The others didn't know for sure if they really believed Max was okay or now.


	3. Just One Of My Talents

A few days had passed Alec and Lana had hung out quite a bit. Lana asked, "So when do you leave?"

Alec stated, "Who says I am leaving?" Lana cocked her head to the side and had a puzzling expression on her face. "I mean I just got an apartment, enrolled into Central Kansas A & M University, and as soon as I find a job I will be set." A smile began creeping up on Lana's face. "Unless you want me to leave?"

Lana shook her head no and said, "No, I want you to stay I would be very disappointed if you would have left."

Alec spoke, "Besides how could I leave a pretty girl like you behind?" Lana started blushing "Ahh now how cute is that."

Lana remarked, "You sure do know how to make a girl blush."

Alec smirked, "That I do" Lana smiled at him "Just one of my many talents. I have lots of them."

Lana placed her hands around his neck and smirked, "You know what?" Alec raised his eyebrows "I believe you do."

Alec smiled while placing his hands wrapped around her waist "Do you now?" Lana nodded yes "Well how about I show you another one of my talents." Alec leaned his head down to hers and planted a kiss on her.

When they separated Lana remarked, "Yes you are very talented in that area."

Alec smiled and replied, "Well you are not so shabby yourself."

Lana questioned, "Think I will ever measure up to you?"

Alec answered, "With some practice and if you have an experienced instructor."

Lana laughed, "Well I think I know where I can find one of those."

Alec spoke, "Oh yeah…"

Lana pulled herself closer to Alec and said, "Yeah" then she pulled his head down to her head. Lana placed another gentle kiss onto his lips.

Alec spoke, "Lana, before this goes any further there is something I have to tell." Lana looked at him "I don't want to have any secrets."

Lana said, "That's good because I don't want secrets between us they only destroy you." Lana was a voice of experience on that one. "You can tell me anything Alec."

Alec nodded while taking a deep breath and responded, "I'm a transgenic." Lana smiled and nodded, "Are you okay with that?"

Lana answered, "Of course I am you're still you." Alec relaxed and smiled at her "I'm just happy you told me instead of trying to hide it I appreciate that more than you know." Alec pulled her tightly into him and kissed her passionately.


	4. Do You Like?

The next day Alec was at his new apartment when there was a knock at the door. Alec smiled as he opened the door he said, "Well this is a nice surprise."

Lana stated, "The movers are here with your stuff."

Alec puzzled, "What stuff?"

Lana answered, "The stuff I picked out for you."

Alec cocked his head to the side and asked, "Lana, what did you do?"

Lana remarked, "Like I was going to let my boyfriend live in an apartment with no furniture." Alec was amazed by this girl "Now come on." Lana pulled his hand and led him outside. Once outside he saw two girls probably about Lana's age "This is Chloe and Lois."

Alec smirked, "You three are going to move furniture."

Lois remarked, "Don't even start with that male chaviousness crap." Alec cracked a smile while Chloe and Lana laughed. "We loaded this truck all by our femine selves and we can unload it with or without your help."

Chloe responded, "What my cousin is trying to say is that we would really appreciate your help."

Alec replied, "Well let's get to work then." They opened the hatch door to the truck which was full of stuff. "Wow you really did go all out" Alec looked at Lana who just smiled back at him.

Lois was trying to carry a Lazy Boy all by herself; Alec walked by seeing she was having a bit of trouble with it. Lois grumbled, "Damn it."

Alec asked, "Do you want some help?" Lois gave him a nasty look "I'm just asking as a person not a male chaviousness. You just look like you are having a bit of trouble."

Lois blurted out, "Well I'm not."

Alec nodded and stated, "Okay then" Alec began to walk away fro her.

Lois continued to struggle and she sighed, "Alright."

Alec stopped, turned around, and questioned, "What was that?"

Lois spoke almost in a whisper, "You can help me…I guess."

Alec puzzled, "What was that again? I couldn't quite hear what you said…"

Lois gave him a warning glance and replied, "Alight, Alec I could use your help."

Alec smiled and grabbed the opposite of the chair that she didn't have. Alec remarked, "Now was that so hard?" Lois looked at him "If looks could kill." Alec laughed along with Lana and Chloe.

Lois stated, "You would have been dead already if looks could kill." Alec smirked at her as they carried the chair.

A few hours later Alec nodded at the apartment setting Lana asked, "Do you like?"

Alec wrapped his arms and spoke, "I love it" then he planted a kiss upon her lips.

Chloe said, "So, Alec I hear you're looking for a job there are some positions available at the school."

Alec nodded smiling he spoke, "Thanks Chloe I will check that out."

Chloe replied, "No problem I will be sure to put in a good word for you."


	5. Months In A Passing

It had been a few months since Alec arrived in Smallville, Alec had went and applied for a position at the high school as an assign ant football coach. Surprisingly he got it with the help of the good recommendation he got from Chloe. Alec had also started school and was really getting into having an education. He had a new fondness over football he picked up on the game rather quick. Though it was no surprise to Alec he had always been quite a fast learner.

Alec and Lana were doing quite well Alec was extremely happy that him being a transgenic didn't bother her. In fact it didn't really bother a lot of people in Smallville. It was nice to walk around and not have to hide who he was. Alec had also noticed that after a few short months he had given his heart to Lana, and started to fall in love. Which was something that Alec never thought would happen again in his life due to his track of love history. Alec had still yet to tell her how he truly cared about, but in the back of his mind it was there.

Working at the high school Alec had met lots of people in Lana's life although not many of them knew him as Lana's boyfriend. That was the one thing he had really kept hidden. Chloe and Lois knew of course, but among that no one else. Alec had made friends with this guy named Clark Kent who used to date Lana. It was kind of hard hearing him vent how he was still in love with Lana and wanted to get her back. Alec just ignored Clark's feelings towards Lana he had Lana and knew she wasn't going anywhere, so that was all that matter. Getting jealous and beating the crap out of him would get him nowhere, but the lost of a job.

Meanwhile back in Terminal City Max had been trying to carry on like usual in front of people, but when she was at home alone is where she fell apart and cried. It took a lot for Max to cry, but for losing Alec the way she had she felt like she had lost a part of her, a part of her whole world. Which Max didn't feel like having a life anymore because that part of her life had just upped and left; Alec didn't even have the dissentiences to tell her. Did she really mean nothing to him?

Max's friends saw passed the façade Max had been putting on. O.C. could tell things were different a t the apartment because she would just stay locked up in her room. Then at Terminal City she wouldn't be as friendly as she normally was. Everyone saw the effect Alec leaving had on Max including Sketch, Normal, and Joshua. Joshua wanted desperately to help his little buddy, but he just didn't know how too. In fact no one knew how to handle this situation they just continued to stay by Max and wait for her to come to them. Because until she admitted to them she wasn't aright there was nothing any of them could do.


	6. Old Boy Vs New Boy

Alec just got down with his classes at the college and decided to go over to the Talon to shoot some pool. When Alec arrived Lana was more than eager to see him. Alec went to rack up some balls while Lana brought him over a coffee. Alec asked, "Well what do me woe the pleasure of some company by a beautiful girl? And I have not even ordered anything yet?"

Lana remarked, "Oh nothing really." Alec smiled at her "I am a mind reader."

Alec smirked, "Oh really. Well what am I thinking about right now?"

Lana stated, "Kissing the hottest girl in the whole place."

Alec puzzled, "Really? Well where is she?" Alec pretended to look around.

Lana hit Alec playfully in the chest "You are real funny."

Alec replied, "And cute too."

Lana stated, "Yeah you are pretty lucky you have looks on you."

Alec put his hand on his heart and questioned, "Are you trying to tell me that if I was ugly you wouldn't want me?"

Lana smiled and answered, "There is a high possibility of that."

Alec responded, "So cruel."

Lana shook her head at him and Alec leaned down and gave her a kiss. When they separated they just continued to smile at one another not noticing anyone else in the place.

Lois and Chloe were at the counter and Chloe said, "Look."

Lois looked over at Alec and Lana she rolled her eyes and remarked, "Ah…young love…make me gag."

Chloe stated, "Ah they are cute together and you know it."

Clark walked into the Talon and Chloe and Lois at the counter. Then he stopped in his tracks seeing Alec and Lana in the back corner of the Talon smiling at one another. It was a smile that he knew all too way well; it was the I'm crushing on Lana Lang smile.

Lois looked up and saw Clark Lois replied, "Uh oh Smallville ten o' clock."

Chloe turned around to see Clark staring at Alec and Lana. Clark then walked over to where Alec and Lana were. Clark said, "Hey Coach."

Alec and Lana immediately backed away from one another Alec spoke, "Hey Clark."

Lana smirked, "If I can get you anything else Coach McDowell just let me know."

Alec remarked, "Will do Miss Lang."

Lana walked away from them as Chloe and Lois approached Clark and Alec. Clark puzzled, "You just starting a game Coach?"

Alec asked, "Sure am, do you want to join me?"

Clark answered, "Sure."

Lois remarked, "Do you even know how to play pool Smallville?"

Clark said, "I know a little."

Alec smiled and patted him on the back, "It is alright I promise to take it easy on him."

Chloe took a seat and stated, "This I have to see."

Alec broke it and hit three balls in. Lois smirked, "You know there is still time to back out Smallville." Clark gave Lois a sarcastic smile Alec finally missed one, but he had half is balls."

Lana walked over to the group and asked, "What is going on?"

Clark took a pool stick and actually hit a ball in and by the look on his face he seemed surprised. Lois stated, "Your old boy toy has challenged your new one."

Lana threw her a look as she watched the two boys. Alec smirked, "Good job there Clark you got one in." Clark missed the next shot. Alec took position and glanced up at Lana and smiled at her she then returned the smile.

Clark noticed this and then walked over to Lana and said, "Hi."

Lana looked surprised Clark was actually talking to her, "Hi Clark."

Clark brushed some hair from her face and tucked it behind her ear Clark stated, "You shouldn't hide those beautiful eyes." Just as he said that Alec attempted to make a shot, but he missed the ball. Clark glanced over at Alec and walked over to take his turn "Tough luck Coach."

Lana, Chloe, Lois, and Alec were all surprised by Clark's sudden comment and actions. Alec seemed to be somewhat bothered by it. Lana wasn't quite sure what to say by it. Clark took his turn and hit three balls in. Alec watched carefully how Clark played it almost seemed impossible for some Ordinary to make shots like that.

Alec stated, "Good shot there Clark. What is your secret?"

Clark looked at Alec while getting into shooting position. Clark answered, "No secret just luck you could say."

Alec remarked, "No there is definitely a secret to it. You just must be really good at hiding it, but I see through you."

Lana was a bit shocked at Alec's statement only because what he had said had more truth in it than Alec really knew. Lana glanced at Clark when he missed the shot he seemed to be very uneasy and nervous. Clark only replied, "You are up." Alec nodded and took his turn if hit all his balls in all he had to do now was hit the eight ball in. Clark's ball stood in the way of him winning. "It's okay I will be alight if you hit my ball in."

Alec remarked, "I won't need to hit your ball to make the eight ball go in." Alec angled his stick going up, so that it was hitting the ball straight up and down.

Clark puzzled, "You really think that is going to work?"

Alec didn't say anything he only concentrated on the shot by hitting the cue ball so it hit the eight ball and popped over Clark's ball and went into the whole. The girls started clapping Alec turned and smirked at Clark, "Wow I can't believe I made that."

Clark replied, "Lucky shot."

Alec stated, "Luck has nothing to do with it…that is skill my young friend."

Lois remarked, "Wow looks like he has to school you on and off the field."

Clark got all smuggled, but he managed to muster up a, "Good game Coach."

Alec patted him on the shoulder and said, "I hope I didn't embarrass you too much."

Clark shook his head and spoke, "No worries Coach."

Alec walked over to Lana and she stated, "Good game."

Alec replied, "Thanks Miss Lang."

Clark grew jealous over this interaction between the two. Something had to be going on they were being way too friendly with one another. Why would she be friendly to Coach anyways? It's not like she's still a cheerleader or on the pep squad. No there was definitely something going on here.


	7. Does Anybody Hear Her

Max went to Crash and started drinking loads of pitchers of beer it was almost like she was trying to get herself drunk. But anyone that knew her knew that was physically impossible. Max really didn't care so she continued to drink.

Sketchy walked into Crash and saw Max at the counter. Sketchy said, "Hey Max."

Max continued drinking and spoke, "Hey Sketchy how goes it?"

Sketchy watch her condoled in her beer he replied, "Better than you apparently." Max nodded and continued drinking he looked at the bartender "How many has she had?"

The bartender spoke, "She's on her sixth pitcher and I am amazed how she is not drunk yet."

Sketchy nodded and walked away calling up O.C. "Hey O.C. you better get to Crash ASAP it's your girl she needs you."

Within 15 minutes she arrived when she found Sketchy she asked, "Where is she?"

Sketchy pointed to the counter up at the bar. Sketchy stated, "She is just about to start her seventh round."

O.C. remarked, "You were worried because she was on her seventh drink!"

Sketchy replied, "No I was worried because she was on her seventh pitcher and the bartender is starting to wonder why she is not drunk yet."

O.C. walked over to Max and sat down next to her. O.C. questioned, "What's going on girlfriend?"

Max looked up and held a glass of Scotch in her hand. Max stated, "You know I know why Alec always drank this it's because it's a lot harder than beer. The burning sensation is pretty overwhelming too."

O.C. puzzled, "So this is about Alec?"

Max questioned, "Don't you think after all we had been through together that I deserved to be let in on him leaving? Didn't he owe me the decency that?"

O.C. answered, "Maybe he didn't want to hurt you anymore."

Max replied, "He didn't care about me."

O.C. asked, "Well if that was true why did he tell Joshua to take care of you huh?"

Max finished off the rest of her Scotch and remarked, "Well it doesn't matter anyways because he is gone."

O.C. replied, "It matters if you're hurting."

Max stood up and stated, "I'm not hurting anymore." Max turned from O.C. to leave.

O.C. puzzled, "Where are you going?"

Max answered, "I need to be alone."

Logan walked up and stood in front of Max and asked, "Do you think that it is a wise idea to be riding the bike in your state of condition?"

Max shoved him away from her and stated, "I can't get drunk remember? I will be fine."

Logan replied, "It's not the drinking I was worried about it was the emotional state you're in that worries me."

Max remarked, "Since when do you care anyways?"

Logan responded, "I have always care Max and I always will."

Max pushed him out of her way and said, "I haven't needed you and I will continue not to need you, so get out of my life." Max then walked out leaving Logan, O.C., and Sketchy behind.

Max took a drive then went to the space needle at was the only place where she could be left alone. Or so she thought that until an hour later Logan had appeared. Max asked, "What do you want?"

Logan answered, "I don't want anything I just came to bring you this." Logan than handed her an envelope.

Max questioned, "What's in it?"

Logan responded, "Information to where Alec is."

Max puzzled, "Why are you doing this?"

Logan stated, "Contrary to what you may believe I don't like to see you unhappy. I want you to be Max again and if finding Alec and telling exactly how you feel. Is going to get that Max back again than I want you to go after him."

Max looked down at the envelope in her hands and spoke, "Thank you."

Logan said, "You're welcome."

Max than went home and started packing when O.C. came home and questioned, "Girlfriend what are you doing?"

Max answered, "I'm going to Smallville."

O.C. puzzled, "What's in Smallville?"

Max responded, "Alec." O.C. gave her that look "O.C. I got to do this."

O.C. nodded and stated, "Alright girl go get your boy." Max smiled at her it was the first smile she had seen in months. Max grabbed her things, got on her bike, and headed out of Seattle.


	8. 494 Alive

Lana and Chloe went to the football field Lana was just going with Chloe because she had to take some pictures for the paper. Chloe knew of course that Lana had alternative motives to go with her. Alec noticed Chloe and Lana walking towards his direction. Clark also noticed them and ran over to them. Clark smiled while taking off his helmet. Clark asked, "Hey girls what brings you here?"

Chloe said, "Just taking some pictures for the paper."

Clark smiled at Lana and Alec noticed Clark staring at Lana. Alec yelled, "Kent gets back on the field."

Clark glanced at Alec then looked back at the girls. Lana stated, "Looks like Coach McDowell is working you hard."

Clark shook his head and spoke, "Nah he's not that bad."

Alec yelled, "Kent now." Clark ran back out onto the field and Alec approached the girls. "Ladies, what do I owe this pleasure?"

Chloe answered, "You're team has earned the attention of being front page news. Thanks to Coach McDowell and his new plays is leading the Crows to the championships."

Alec nodded and smiled. Lana remarked, "I just came to check the coach out."

Alec raised an eyebrow and asked, "Oh really?"

Lana and Alec smiled at one another. Chloe smirked, "Down children." Lana cracked a smile.

Lana responded, "Well Coach I will let you get back to practice and Chloe to get back to her article." Lana looked at Chloe "Meet you at the car in twenty."

Chloe nodded and said, "Alright twenty got it."

Alec spoke, "Later Miss Lang."

Lana smirked, "Later Coach."

Clark watched from a distance the interaction with Coach and Lana there was just something off about it.

Lana walked back into the school and went to her locker to collect some things. When she finished she started heading towards the stairs to go to the first floor. "Excuse me miss." Lana whipped around and nearly jumped out of her skin. "Sorry I didn't mean to startle you." The man said.

Lana spoke, "It's alright…can I help you with something?"

The man replied, "Yes you can. You're Miss Lana Lang correct?"

Lana questioned, "Do I know you?"

The man stated, "No, but you know someone I have been looking for…well more like something."

Lana answered, "I'm sorry I don't quite understand."

The man started taking steps closer to her Lana kept taking steps backwards until she was at the edge of the stairs. The man replied, "I know you don't, but the thing will after this." Then he pushed her down the stairs and she went tumbling down the flight of stairs. The man walked slowly down to the bottom where Lana laid still with her eyes closed. Another man walked up and asked, "Everything all set Mr. White?"

Ames White nodded and stated, "The plan is in motion."

Meanwhile Chloe finished up with her article and rushed out the door. Lana was going to ream her for being twenty minutes later than what she told her to be at the car. Chloe was actually quiet surprised Lana hadn't come in to get her yet.

Chloe rushed down the stairs to find Lana laying unconious on the floor. Chloe dropped down to Lana and spoke, "Lana, Lana comes one wake up." Chloe laid her hand on Lana's head and realized she was bleeding. Chloe pulled out her cell phone and dialed 911. "Yes this is Chloe Sullivan and I'm at the high school. It appears my friend has fallen down the stairs she unconiouness and is bleeding from the head."

Within minutes an emergency team swarmed the school. Lana was being put on a stretcher and taken away. Alec walked up behind Chloe who was staying on the side lines and asked, with concern "Chloe what's going on?"

Chloe turned and looked at him with tears streaming down her face. Chloe stated, "There has been an accident…" Alec cocked his head to the side. "Lana fell down the stairs." Alec's heart stopped "I found her when I was on my way out. I...don't know how long she had been there."

Alec looked towards the ambulance and had caught a glimpse of Lana before they closed the doors. Alec looked at Chloe "Come on I will take you to the hospital."

From a distance Ames White watched Alec and he spoke to himself, "494 nice to see you're alive."


	9. Alec Is In Shock

Alec sat at the hospital with Lana he sat upon her bed just looking at her. Alec whispered, "Lana I don't know if you can even hear me, but I'm here and I need you to come back to me." Suddenly someone fake coughed and Alec turned around seeing Clark.

Clark said, "Guess that was pretty forced wasn't it?" Alec stood from Lana's bed "nice of the school to send someone to check in on her." Alec felt his body muscles stiffen "But we all that isn't true."

Alec spoke, "I'm sorry you had to find out this way."

Clark questioned, "So you what you just prey on teenage girls?"

Chloe and Lois walked in and Chloe stated, "Actually Lana and Alec have been dating before Alec took the job at the school." Clark was actually surprised to hear Lana and Chloe knew about this.

Clark nodded and replied, "Nice to know that I have friends who keep me in the dark and don't trust me enough to tell me the truth."

Chloe remarked, "I wouldn't even start on that Clark, I think Lana would agree with me on that one."

Alec responded, "Clark, I was going to tell you when I heard you were friends with the three of them. That was until you told me your past with Lana and it made it kinda hard."

Clark replied, "Whatever you say Coach" Clark turned and walked out of the room. He glanced back to see Alec sitting back on Lana's bed again Clark shook his head and walked away.

Chloe asked, "Alec is you okay?"

Alec answered, "I will be fine it's Lana I am worried about. I don't understand how this could have happened."

Lois said, "I talked to some people at school and no one saw anything."

Chloe spoke, "Maybe she just tripped."

Alec said, "Yeah" He paused while looking over at Lana.

Chloe asked, "We're going to go get some food do you want to come?"

Alec answered, "No I don't want to leave her." Lois and Chloe nodded and then quietly excused themselves.

Meanwhile else where in Smallville Clark was walking down the main streets when he noticed a girl ride up on a bike; she parked and saw Clark. She ran across the street to where Clark was and asked, "Excuse me could I get your help?"

Clark smiled while stuffing his hands into his pockets and answered, "Sure"

Max questioned, "I'm looking for Alec McDowell? I have heard he is residing here now?"

Clark's smile slightly faded and Max thought 'Great what has Alec done now.' Clark stated, "Yeah he lives here."

Max puzzled, "Do you know where I can find him?"

Clark spoke, "Yeah he's at the Smallville Medical Center."

Max asked, "Is he alright?"

Clark said, "He's fine he is just visiting someone."

Max replied, "Thanks for your help." Max ran to her bike and took off Clark watched the mysterious girl drive away.

Mar arrived at the hospital and walked up to the clerk at the desk. Max asked, "Excuse me I am looking for Alec McDowell?"

The miss looked up and answered, "Coach McDowell is in room 116."

Max walked towards the room and puzzled Coach? Max looked into the room and saw Alec sitting on the edge of the bed. Max took in a deep breath he was a sight for sore eyes. Max went to say something, but all that came out was a whisper, "Hey."

Alec turned around after hearing the slight whisper thinking it was Chloe or Lois. Alec turned and his heart stopped seeing someone whom it seemed he hadn't seen in ages. Alec stood from the bed and was in complete shock. Alec spoke, "Max." Alec thought 'god it felt good to say her name.'

Max thought 'god it felt good to hear him say her name.' Max responded, "Hi."

Alec puzzled, "What are you doing here?"

Max answered, "I had to see you."

Alec stared at her trying to take everything in so he wouldn't forget this moment. Alec questioned, "How did you find me?"

Max shrugged and replied, "Connections." Alec nodded and then turned and glanced at Lana and then back at Max. Max looked at the girl in the bed "Who is she?"

Alec looked at Lana once more and then responded, "Let's go take a walk." Max nodded and then the two of them left the room.


	10. A Reunion

Alec and Max went outside of the hospital and Max asked, "So how have you been?"

Alec answered, "I have been alright. I am taking a couple college courses and I have a job at the local high school."

Max replied, "Yeah, I hear you are a coach now."

Alec looks at her puzzling and thought 'Just like Max to know things ahead of time.' Alec responded, "Yeah I am an assigntant football coach. I like it I get to help kids build confidence." Max glanced at Alec and gave him a look; which Alec noticed, "What?"

Max shook her head and said, "Nothing…I am just seeing a side of you I have never seen before."

Alec shrugged and spoke, "Yeah I guess I have changed a little."

Max shook her head no and stated, "Nah you haven't changed you have always been like that. Being here in this atmosphere you get to let it shine" Alec gave Max a smile.

Alec questioned, "Well how have you been?" Max looked away from him and Alec stopped them both from walking any further "What? What is wrong?"

Max went to speak, but stopped her from saying it right now. She was enjoying the normalcy they were having. Max answered, "Nothing is wrong…things have been really busy with Jam Pony and TC."

Alec noticed how she didn't answer his question, but he didn't press on it. Alec just nodded and puzzled, "How is Josh doing?"

Max replied, "Good he is on Josh 219…I think."

Alec smiled and responded, "Good to hear he is still painting." Max nodded and they began walking again. "So are you staying for a bit?" Max glanced at him not knowing how to answer that. "Because it would be cool if you did" Max smiled at Alec.

Max said, "Well…I guess I could stay for a few days."

Alec spoke; "Great" Alec stared into her eyes "Where are you going to stay?"

Max shrugged and answered, "Well I really have not have gotten that far yet. You know since I just decided to stay and all."

Alec chuckled, "Oh yeah right…" Alec took his hand and rubbed the back of his neck. "Well…you can stay with me."

Max was shocked by his answered and stated, "I don't want to impose."

Alec shook his head no and remarked, "No way would you ever be imposing. Come on Maxie you know you want too." Max smiled then shook her head yes. "Alright then…I just have to go back up the room I was in and then we can go to my place."

**((AN: Alec is ignoring who Lana is from Max, and Max is ignoring to why she is really in Smallville and how she is really doing.))**

So Alec went back up to the room while Max waited outside. Alec went into Lana's room and kissed her on the forehead. Alec spoke, "I will be back babe don't give up on me alright." Alec stood up and met Max outside "Alright let's go."


	11. Who Is This Girl?

Chloe and Lois arrived at the hospital and Chloe stated, "Alec isn't here again." Chloe looked at Lois in a concern expression. "I mean this is four days in a row that we have not run into him here." Lois didn't say anything "Don't you find that odd?"

Lois spoke, "No."

Chloe puzzled, "Why not?"

Lois answered, "Ok Chloe…one of two things is happening here. One he is just way to worry about Lana that he is doing other things to keep his mind off of her condition." Chloe nodded and thought _okay that sounds logical._ "Or he has moved on."

Chloe exclaimed, "Alec would not do that!"

Lois asked, "He wouldn't?" Chloe looked at her in a very aggressive expression "How well do we even know the guy?"

Chloe remarked, "He is not just Lana's boyfriend…he is our friend to…well at least he's my friend." Lois rolled her eyes at Chloe "I know you like him as a friend because you do the same thing with Clark."

Lois responded, "Oh please…I do not like Smallville."

Chloe smirked, "Whatever you say Lo."

Just then the doctor came in and stated, "Hi girls, Lana's vitals are doing really well."

Chloe asked, "Do you know why she is not waking up?"

The doctor answered, "More than likely it is from the impact that her head took from the fall."

Chloe and Lois nodded and Lois decided to question, "Has Coach McDowell been by lately?"

The doctor glanced over at them after he finished a check up on Lana. The doctor responded, "Yea I have seen the Coach." Chloe smiled at Lois "It's nice of him and his girlfriend to come check up on Lana." Lois got wide eyed along with Chloe "Have a nice day girls."

Chloe hit Lois as soon as the doctor was out of the door, "This is your fault."

Lois puzzled, "How is this my fault?"

Chloe stated, "You jinxed it" Chloe thought…_no the doctor is wrong Alec would not do that to Lana. He loved her…didn't he?_

Meanwhile Alec and Max were hanging out at the Talon when Clark came in and spoke, "Hey Coach…hey you."

A hint of jealousy came over Alec and he puzzled, "You two know each other?"

Max smiled and answered, "He pointed me in the right direction my first night here."

Alec said, "Oh…well Clark is one of my students I told you about."

Clark questioned, "And she is?"

Alec responded, "This is Max my best friend from back home."

Clark asked, "So are you a Transgenic also?"

Max looked nervously at Alec and thought _what had been telling these Ordinaries?_ Alec smiled at her and said, "Yeah she is."

Clark spoke, "Cool that's awesome."

Max cocked her head to the side and puzzled, "You mean to tell me you are not going to turn us over to the government?"

Alec stated, "People here in Smallville don't care what you are the just care who you are. That's why you don't see anything happening here like it does in Seattle."

Clark was about to ask something when Chloe and Lois appeared. Lois asked, "Hey Coach where have you been?"

Alec said, "Hi girls been hanging out with my best friend from back home. Chloe, Lois this is Max."

Lois mouthed to Chloe _Best Friend_ Chloe and Lois both nodded sheepishly. Clark questioned, "So what was it like living there in Seattle?" Max looked at Clark "I mean you just looked surprised by the warm welcoming here to Transgenic…"

Max explained, "In Seattle transgenic are like aliens and they don't want us there. So people do whatever means to try and get rid of us. We always have to be on our guard."

Alec added, "We never went through one day without getting into life and death situations with Ordinaries."

Chloe and Lois were actually amazed to hear what kind of trials Alec and his friend had to go through. Lois puzzled, "What are Ordinaries?"

Alec answered, "You."

An unbearable silence went around the room and the Chloe asked, "So Max what brought you to Smallville?"

Alec looked at Max he had been wondering that exact question for days now. Max answered, "I Just came to check up on my best friend" Alec looked away she was lying. If there was one thing Alec knew it was when Max was lying. Now what really bothered him was really why she came to see him.


	12. I Want The Truth

Later that night Alec and Max went to dinner and Alec said, "Max, there has been something that I have been wondering about."

Max glanced at Alec and asked, "Well what is it?"

Alec questioned, "I want to know the real reason you came to Smallville for? And don't give me that answer you told everyone earlier." Max glanced away "I know that was not true because you would had to search to find out where I was; because no one from home knew where I was." Max remained silent "Come one Max we have been through enough for you to be straight up with me."

Max took a deep breath and replied, "Logan got me the information to where you were."

Alec puzzled, "Why?"

Max answered, "Because things were bad for me with you gone. Call Sketchy and just ask him he will tell you." Alec questioned in his head about that. Logan hated him and even more hated him being with Max. So why would he help Max find me if things weren't really bad? Tears began to slightly glisten in her eyes as Alec looked at her "God this is so hard…there were times I ran to hide afraid to show you the other side of me, but now I'm alone in the night without you."

Alec looked down for a second as Max continued on "But, I now I know who you are and I know you will always own my heart. I finally realize with you is where I belong…it is you who I have…" Tears came streaming down her face as Alec's expression softens towards Max. His heart began to break and go weak inside. "Loved all along" Alec just sat there unsure what to say. Max's eyes pleaded with him "Say something."

Alec spoke, "That girl in the hospital…"

Max nodded and replied, "You're in love with her." Alec glanced away while hearing Max's voice cracking. "Uh….whew I didn't expect that one." Alec remained silent "I should go." Max walked out of the restruaunt and Alec did not go after her.


	13. Strangers Around Me

Alec went for a walk after he paid the check. Alec could not believe everything that he has ever wanted to hear from Max and now here she was saying it…only now he has Lana. Alec walked to the hospital he walked into Lana's room and sat down on her bed. Alec stated, "So much has been going on baby."

Alec just watched as Lana lay oblivious to it all. Alec's cell rang and he answered, "Hey Sketch thanks for calling me back."

Sketchy said, "I was surprise to hear your voice on my voicemail. So what's going on?"

Alec spoke, "I need to know what has been going on with Max. I need to know everything that went on after I left."

Sketchy replied, "Well O.C. is right here, so let me give her the phone she can tell you better than me."

O.C. responded, "She ain't been Max, Alec she has not been herself at all. It was like all the life was sucked out of her. It got so bad she was going down to Crash and drinking seven to eight pitchers of beer. She even started drinking Scotch." Alec could not believe how he could lower herself like that. "I figure she thought it would make her closer to you I guess. Then she began picking fights with Sketchy, me, and even Joshua."

Alec could not believe him leaving would have such a big impact on Max's life. Alec puzzled, "Why did Logan help Max find me?"

O.C. stated, "He didn't help her per say…he just saw what her not being with you was doing to her. So he did his own research and found out where you were. Then he gave it to her she didn't even know he was going to do that." Alec paused trying to absorb all of this. "Is she there Alec?"

Alec answered, "Yeah she is here. Thanks O.C. for everything." Alec hung up the phone and as he did he felt something move from under his hand. Alec glanced up at Lana and saw her eyes fluttering open "Lana…"

Lana whispered, "Alec."

Alec said, "Don't speak I am going to get the doctor." Alec went and got a doctor and he and the nurse came to check her out. They said everything was looking good and her vitals were stable. Alec looked at her "I thought you weren't going to wake up for a second."

Lana smirked, "And misses not seeing that handsome face again…not a chance." Alec _thought please don't say sweet things like that_. Just then Chloe and Lois entered the room "Hey girls."

Alec spoke, "I will let you three talks" Alec kissed her forehead and then got up to leave.

Lois replied, "You took quite a fall girlfriend maybe we should teach you how to walk again."

Lana puzzled, "They didn't catch the guy who did this?"

Chloe and Lois looked at one another and Chloe asked, "Are you saying this was not an accident."

Lana looked at the two of them and explained, "There was this guy there and he was telling me things, but he was not making sense, and then he said I was going to be an example and pushed me." Chloe and Lois wondered what was going on for sure now.

Alec went back to his apartment to find Max packing Alec asked, "What are you doing?"

Max responded, "I think it's better if I leave."

Alec questioned, "Are you leaving Smallville?"

Max answered, "Not just yet..." Max grabbed her bags and headed for the door. Alec felt Max brush up against him as she walked by him. Alec grabbed her forearm which turned her around so she as facing him "Alec what the" She was cut off when he kissed her.

When they separated Alec could not believe he had just done that. His house phone started ringing and they just stared at one another. When the answering machine came on, "Hey Alec its Chloe, Lana was just wondering if you would come back up to the hospital."

Max asked, "So she's awake?"

Alec answered, "She woke up tonight."

Tears were forming in Max's eyes again and she spoke, "You should go to her then" Max turned and left and Alec watched her leave like he did earlier.


	14. Friends In Unexpected Places

Max checked herself into the local bed & breakfast not far from the Talon. Clark was there delivering eggs to the owner. He spotted Max coming down the stairs and he puzzled, "I didn't know you were staying here?"

Max smiled at Clark and answered, "Oh well I just checked in."

Clark asked, "So how have you liked Smallville?"

Max answered, "It's very different from Seattle."

Clark began walking with Max down the street and he questioned, "Is it really that bad?"

Max looked at Clark and replied, "It's alright."

Clark asked, "Are you hungry?"

Max answered, "I'm famished."

Clark questioned, "How about a good ole fashioned home cook meal?"

Max remarked, "Sounds great, where do I get that?"

Clark smiled at her and stated, "Just come with me and trust me you won't regret it." So Clark

took Max to the Kent Farm.

Martha said, "Oh so you actually came home for dinner." Martha stopped when she spotted Clark had brought home a friend.

Jonathan walked into the store and questioned, 'Who is this?"

Clark answered, ''This is Max, she is hungry for a good home cooked meal"

Jonathan replied, "Well you came to the right spot."

Martha spoke, "Please have a seat and make yourself at home." Max said, ''Thank you."

Martha asked, "So are you new to town?"

Max answered, "Actually I am just visiting, "m from Seattle."

Jonathan replied, "Seattle has a lot of downfall, crime issues."

Max responded, "Unfortunately it does, people are afraid of things they don't understand."

Everyone started sitting down at the kitchen table and Martha said, "It really is a shame that

people just can't accept the transgenic and others from Manticore. They have feelings too and a

right to live as well."'

Max smiled at her it was just so weird for her to hear that. Just to hear anyone speaking positive about anyone that came out of Manticore. Max looked at the three of them.

Jonathan noticed her change of expression and stated, "Martha, Max may have a different opinion about that subject. Maybe she..."

Max responded, "Actually I like your positive outlook. It is very different to what I am used too." Max looked at Clark who nodded for her to go ahead. Martha and Jonathan looked at one another. "I am a transgenic. I'm an X5 series."

Martha smiled and replied, "Well it is a pleasure to meet you." Jonathan questioned, "How has Smallville been treating you then?"

Max answered, "Unbelieveable...1 just assumed everyone everywhere in the world was the same towards my race. Yet, here it's like I walked into an alter universe I cannot believe the open arms that people has welcomed me with."

Martha puzzled, "Didn't they pass a law that transgenic are now free to walk among the humans?"

Max replied, "They did, but that doesn't mean people are accepted towards you. Everyday I still have some sort of threat against my life or some other transgenic. It's hard, but it's how we live."

Jonathan stated, "It shouldn't be though. You were given life with a purpose. You should able to be free to live your life, and not have to worry about hiding yourself."

Max remarked, "The downside of though is that we were made to kill. That was our purpose in life."

Clark had been listening the entire time, yet not saying anything until now. Clark said, "Yeah, but that girl that destroyed Manticore gave everyone a different purpose."

Max smiled slightly at that knowing it was her that did that. Max responded, "I'm not trying to disagree with you in any way. It's just that girl didn't completely destroy Manticore. There are still people around with a purpose of terminating every one of us."

Clark said, "That is true Max, but in life even for humans you will always have your enemies. Sadly as that may be, but at least you have friends around that care about your well being, and will be there to help you out."

Max looked at Clark and stated, "You sound like a voice of experience."

Clark sighed, "I wish I were talking of experience, but in reality it's just what I have been told." Martha and Jonathan glanced at one another.

Max asked, "How come you don't practice what you preach Clark?"

Clark answered, "Maybe I'm scared of the out come." Max knew right then that Clark had a secret one maybe he was not too proud of. One thing was for sure it had to do with him personally.


	15. Dessert Sounds Great

Max replied, "They did, but that doesn't mean people are accepted towards you. Everyday I still have some sort of threat against my life or some other transgenic. It's hard, but it's how we live."

Jonathan stated, "It shouldn't be though. You were given life with a purpose. You should able to be free to live your life, and not have to worry about hiding yourself."

Max remarked, "The downside of though is that we were made to kill. That was our purpose in life."

Clark had been listening the entire time, yet not saying anything until now. Clark said, "Yeah, but that girl that destroyed Manticore gave everyone a different purpose."

Max smiled slightly at that knowing it was her that did that. Max responded, "I'm not trying to disagree with you in any way. It's just that girl didn't completely destroy Manticore. There are still people around with a purpose of terminating every one of us."

Clark said, "That is true Max, but in life even for humans you will always have your enemies. Sadly as that may be, but at least you have friends around that care about your well being, and will be there to help you out."

Max looked at Clark and stated, "You sound like a voice of experience."

Clark sighed, "I wish I were talking of experience, but in reality it's just what I have been told." Martha and Jonathan glanced at one another.

Max asked, "How come you don't practice what you preach Clark?"

Clark answered, "Maybe I'm scared of the out come." Max knew right then that Clark had a secret one maybe he was not too proud of. One thing was for sure it had to do with him personally.

Meanwhile back at the Kent Farm after dinner Clark showed Max the barn loft. Max replied, "Wow what an amazing view." Clark smiled at her "My favorite view in Seattle is on the top of the Space Needle. No matter what goes on that is the one place I always know that I can find peace."

Clark replied and said, "I know exactly what you mean. I have a special place like that too." Max asked, "Will you show it to me?"

Clark responded, "On one condition."

Max puzzled, "What is that?"

Clark spoke, "If I'm ever in Seattle you have to show me the Space Needle." Max held out her hand as Clark shook it she said, "Deal."

So Clark and Max headed over to the cave where most people know that Clark is obsessed with. Clark stated, "Here it is."

Max touched the writings on the wall and asked, ''This is home to" you huh?"

Clark answered, ''Yeah I can't really explain it, but whenever I am not feeling in an associating mood this is where I come."

Max said, "Don't worry I can understand that completely."

Clark spoke, ''You might be the only one."

Max arched an eyebrow at that and questioned, "So, Clark what's your secret?"

Clark puzzled, "What makes you think I have one?"

Max shrugged and replied, "Just call it a hunch."

Clark stated, "I don't Max I have lived my whole life without people knowing the real me.

Sometimes I think it would be easier if they just knew, so I could stop hiding all the time. Or making up excuses for the things that have happened with me that they don't understand."

Max responded, "I won't make you tell me anything, but I will let you know this. I am probably the one person that will understand about being different."

Clark looked at Max and said, "Thanks Max that means a lot." Clark stood there in silence for about thirty seconds. "So how about some dessert?"

Max smiled and spoke, "Dessert sounds great."

Clark said, "The Talon has the best pies in town."


	16. Envy Makes The Heart Grow Fonder

Meanwhile Alec had picked up Lana and was taking her back to the Talon. Since the doctor's releashed her and all. Lana's cell rang and she answered it, "Hey Chloe what's going on?"

Chloe asked, "We're wondering if Alec will let you come out and play? Or well eat some dinner?"

Lana smiled and spoke, "I will ask him." Lana pulled the phone from her ear and looked at Alec "The girls are wondering if you will let me get some dinner with them."

Alec looked at her and spoke, "Lana you just got out of the hospital, yet alone a coma. I'm amazed the doctors let you out this soon."

Lana stated, "Well I have a way with persuading people."

Alec replied, "Well you are not persuading me. Sorry I think you need to go get some rest."

Lana made a pouty face at him and returned the phone back to her ear. Lana stated, "The warden says no." Alec gave her a look at the fact she called him a warden. Lana hung up and sighed.

Alec replied, "You know I am just looking out for your well being." Lana just nodded, but not voicing any words.

Chloe hung up her phone and said, "Alec says no that she needs her rest."

Lois made a sad face, but it instantly was gone the moment the light bulb went off in her head. Lois asked, "Alec wants her to go back to the Talon and rest correct?" Chloe nodded wondering where her cousin was going with this. "So that is what she will do. Except she will be there and we will have dinner waiting."

Chloe smiled and replied, "I love the way you think Lo."

Alec and Lana made it back to the Talon and when they walked in was Chloe and Lois with a 'Welcome Back banner' Lana smiled and Lois stated, "Since the warden said you had to come here and rest we just figured we would come to you for dinner. Unless of course the warden does not like that either."

Alec gave Lois a smart ass look and stated, "Fine dinner and then you go up to your room and rest." Lana clapped her hands and gave Alec a kiss on the cheek.

A little while later at the Talon the four had finished dinner and Lois asked, "You know we should've called Smallville. I bet he would have wanted to see Lana out of the hospital."

Chloe pulled out her cell phone and dialed up Clark. Clark answered, "Hey Chlo what's up?"

Chloe spoke, "Well we're all here at the Talon with Lana was wondering if..."

Clark interrupted her mid sentence and stated, "Actually we're just about to walk in see you in a few."

Chloe hung up with a quizzical look on her face. Chloe said, "He says _were _almost here."

Lois asked, 'Who is we?"

Lana replied, "Guess we will find out." Just then Clark and Max walked through the Talon doors.

They walked over to the group Alec's face went angered. What was Clark doing with Max?

Clark said, "Hey Lana glad to see you're out of the hospital."

Lana spoke, "Thanks Clark, who is your friend?"

Clark answered, "Actually she is Alec's friend, Max."

Lana smiled looking at Alec and looking back at Max, "Well it is great to meet you." Max replied, "Well Clark told me this is where you get the best pies in town."

Lois remarked, "He better say that his mom makes them."

Max responded, "Oh good, first your Martha's cooking now her baking, mmmm..."

Alec narrowed his eyes at that and asked, "You had dinner at the Kent's Farm?"

Max answered, "Yeah Clark invited me. We have a lot in common." Lana and Alec both at that moment felt weird. Lana just because Clark found interest in someone else. Even though she had Alec it was still unnerving to her.

For Alec it was more that he knew Max was rubbing it in just because she knew it bugged him. It just had to be that there was no possible way she could be actually attracted to him. There was just no way. Why did Clark Kent seem to have the attention of his ex and his girlfriend.


	17. Cow Tipping

Later on as the night carried on it was getting closed to midnight and Alec said, "Okay I think we should all call it a night."

Lois replied, "Awww, but we were just about to take Lana cow tipping." Alec gave her a smart aleck look.

Clark started to bust into laughter. "Lois near a cow that is something I would pay to see."

Lois looked Clark in the eye and questioned, "What are you getting at Smallville?"

Clark stated, "I just think the instant you would get near a cow you would end up freaking out."

Lois smirked and asked, "How much you wanna bet?"

Clark cocked an eyebrow at her and puzzled, "Well the question should be how much you willing to lose?"

Lois questioned, "How about $250?"

Clark smiled and pulled 250 out of his wallet and placed it on the table and replied, "You're on." Lois put down 250 and then Chloe picked up the $500.

Lana gave Alec a pleading look and whined, "Come on babe…"

Alec looked at her with sympathy and stated, "Babe, you just got of the hospital."

Lois stood up and remarked, "I got the perfect place in mind to do it too."

Clark replied, "Great Max and I will follow you."

Alec didn't like the fact that Max was going with Clark. Chloe looked at Lana and said, "I wish you could go."

Alec instantly spoke, "She can."

Lana's head whipped around and smiled at Alec and questioned, "Really?"

Max eyed Alec and Alec looked back at her then he smiled at Lana. Alec stated, "Yeah besides I gotta see Lois' face when she loses." Lois threw him a dirty look. "Here Chlo I want in on this bet."

Lois asked, "Alright prepare to lose McDowell."

Clark asked, "Where is this place you have in mind?"

Lois answered, "Oh somewhere we all know," A wide evil smiled spread across her face.

So they all followed Lois to whether she was going and upon their arrival. Clark got out of his truck and asked, "Lois what is this?"

Lois smirked, "Well it looks like your farm Smallville."

Clark remarked, "I know that, but what are we doing here?"

Lois' expression went blank and looked at Chloe to Alec to Lana. She then asked, "Well I thought we were here to tip a cow, but maybe I am wrong."

Clark narrowed his eyes at her and questioned, "You want to tip a cow on my farm?"

Lois mocked, "Oh…are you afraid daddy might come out here and catch us?"

Clark stared her down and then said, "Let's do it."

Lois walked up stealthily and quietly to the cow that seemed to be sleeping while standing. Lois wondered how they do that. Clark and Alec were both waiting for her to touch it and scream. Lois got close enough and then ran up and pushed it over. She exclaimed, "Yes! I am $500 dollars richer." Lois took the money from Chloe's hand. Lois looked at the two boys who were actually in shock. "Looks like you two boys have more in common than you suspected."

Alec murmured, "So it would seem." Max caught what Alec had mumbled and looked over at him.

Just then a bright light was shinning upon them and Jonathan yelled, "What is going on out there?"

Clark replied, "Everyone scrams."

Chloe responded, "Clark there is no time. "

Max said, "Then hide" Clark smiled at her for the idea. So the six of them hid while Jonathan Kent came out and took a look around about ten minutes later he headed back towards the house.

Lana the busted out into laughter she could not hold it in any longer. Lana exclaimed, "That was the most fun I have had in ages."

Alec remarked, "Good hoped you enjoyed it because you are going to be resting for a long time after tonight."

Lois replied, "Well I think that is enough excitement for me tonight let's go home Chlo. Lana we will be by tomorrow and bring you something curtseys of Alec and Clark." She smirked at the two boys who did not share the same humor.

After those two left Max replied, "You I am not tired yet…"

Clark responded, "Neither am I…have I wanted to show you something."

Max smiled and nodded at him, "Okay…it was nice meeting you Lana."

Lana smiled at her and said, "You too and I would love to get a chance to get to know you some more."

Max nodded and looked at Alec, "Bye Alec."

Alec's envy grew more by the minute…Clark wants to take her somewhere alone? What the hell was that all about?


	18. Secret Smiles

Clark decided to take Max down to the cave, yet when they got there they weren't the only ones there. Clark said, "Hey Lex."

Lex turned around and was a bit surprised although he shouldn't be Lex spoke, "Hey Clark."

Max noticed that Clark felt uneasy Clark then spoke up again and stated, "This is Max, and she's a friend of Alec's."

Lex extended a hand to her and spoke, "Lex…"

Max finished his sentence, "Luther." Max shook his hand. "I already know of you."

Clark arched an eyebrow and Lex stated, "Well I hope not all my bad press has given you all bad assumptions."

Max corrected, "Actually it is for your fighting for Tyrannies freedom in Seattle."

Lex replied, "Well I'm glad you approve."

Max remarked, "Oh trust me I have heard the negative side of the press as well."

Lex smiled and replied, "She's a spit fire." Max narrowed her eyes at him. "So if I may ask, what's your consensus?"

Max smirked, "When I have decided I will let you know."

Lex nodded and smiled at her, "Ya know I would like to talk to some more especially on the Tyrannies Freedom rights." Max raised an eyebrow while Clark began to narrow his eyes at him. "I'm having a masquerade ball tomorrow night and I would love it if you could come." Lex then looked at Clark "Are you and the family coming?"

Clark answered, "Yes and so are Chloe, Lana, and Alec."

Lex stated, "Well it's settle then everyone will be there and you don't want to be left out, so I will send you an invitation."

Max remarked, "But you don't even know where I'm staying."

Lex smirked, "I'll find out…I am a man of connections."

Max nodded and replied, "Oh…right should've known that."

Lex spoke, "So see ya tomorrow Clark." His eyes locked with Max's eyes and he smiled "Max."

Max looked into his eyes and then shrugged, "Yeah maybe." Lex was really starting to like this girl and her not being afraid to talk back to him.

After Lex left Clark questioned, "Are you really gonna go?"

Max asked, "Are you?"

Clark spoke, "Yeah, but don't really want too."

Max puzzled, "I though he was your friend? Why wouldn't you want to go?"

Clark answered, "Lex is about show…and he's not entirely trustworthy."

Max responded, "Well don't worthy I'm a master at keeping people at arm's length." Max thought that's how I lost Alec.

Clark looked at Max and noticed the change in her expression had sadden Clark asked, "Are you alright?"

Max answered, "Yeah…I am just getting tired…I think I am gonna head out. Bye Clark." Max walked out of the caves alone and started thinking that if Clark really knew Max he would have known that she wasn't really tired. Max had gone the whole night not thinking about Alec and now looked where it had gotten her. Don't wish Max…don't even start. You know it's just going to hurt you worse. He's with the one he loves and that's not me.

Max is trying her best to going on like she never knew Alec. I'm awake, but my world is half asleep. Max just prays for her heart to be unbroken, but Max knows without Alec she is incomplete.


	19. Stepping Up

The next night was the masquerade ball Max decided to head over before the rest of the Smallville gang would get there. Max walked in and was about to approach the top of the stairwell she was wearing a long hooded and velvet red cape. Max handed the door man her cape and she started down the stairs. She was wearing this fancy medieval dress and it seemed that she had the attention of everyone in the room including Lex Luthor. Lex walked towards the bottom of the stairs and met her. Lex stated, "Well don't you look all enchanting."

Max smiled and smirked, "All a part of my charm."

Lex held out his arm to her and together they walked through the crowd to the refreshment table. Lex questioned, "Although I am a bit surprised to how you knew how to match me?"

Max looked equally shocked and puzzled, "Well I was wondering the same thing about you and how happened to match me?"

Lex laughed and remarked, "Well I just invited you last night and I have had my Knight costume picked out for two months." Max smiled and shrugged at him. "So how did you know what I was going to wear?"

Max answered, "I got connections."

Lex nodded and smirked, "Oh right."

Meanwhile they carried on in their conversation at the refreshment table the Smallville gang arrived. Lois lets out a whistle, "Whew…the man definitely knows how to throw a party."

Chloe looked to where Lex was and spotted him, but only seeing his back and remarked, "Seems like he has a new lady friend." They all turned their heads and spotted Lex with his hand on the lower back of some woman.

Lana puzzled, "I wonder who Lex's new arm ornament is?"

Just then Clark joined just as Lana asked her question and Clark replied, "It's Max." That caught Alec way off guard which seemed to very much disturb him, but no one else but Clark seemed to notice.

Lex turned and saw the group here and questioned, "So date….shall we?" He offered his arm out to her.

Max smiled at him and wrapped her hand around his arm and remarked, "We shall." The two of them joined the crowd that seemed to be watching them.

Lex smiled and said, "Glad you all could make it. I hope you are enjoying yourself."

Lana spoke, "It's really something Lex."

Lex looked around and remarked, "Yeah well dad's money can go a long way and tonight at least it all goes for a good cause."

Lois remarked, "How very political of you Lex."

Lex arched an eyebrow and questioned, "Why Lois I sense a hint of hidden meaning behind that comment…care to explain?"

Lois stated, "You're about politics Lex everyone knows that, so one evening here about helping someone else is what? Not something out of compassion…just another politically stunt to help you in the long run."

Lex nodded and replied, "Yet, I'm not running for office or anything, so I don't how that could help me, but I do beg to differ about your view of how it cannot be out of compassion."

Lois smirked, "Love and Politics don't go hand in hand."

Lex smiled and looked at the group Chloe stated, "You asked her to explain, so you got her started."

Max decided to speak up and remark, "As in the words of Shakespeare, 'Love is blind.' Which everyone knows that Politics is blind and love is most definitely blind" Alec arched an eyebrow and glanced at her. What the hell was that supposed to mean he wondered. "If I may…"

Lois looked at Lex and then back at Max and said, "Go right ahead."

Max explained, "Love like politics can be many different things. It can be inexplicably…love fades. For others…it can be simply lost and yet, then of course it can be found. Sometimes even if that it can be found for a night; then of course there is another kind…the cruelest kind…the one that almost kills its victims. It is called unrequited of that kind most people are experts." Alec just watched her go on and knew that she was not talking about politics that she was thinking about love. Alec started to tense up knowing that she has had two loves in her life…Logan…and himself…and in the back of his mind he knew that this was about him in a circle kind of way.

Max looked at Lois and then Lex she stated, "You both can sit here and go around this for hours, but the truth is that you're both right. Whether one of you is willing to share the fact that you're both right" Max smirked and Lex applauded her.

Chloe smiled and stated, "Whoa…way to go Max taking them both out."

Lana laughed along with Clark. Alec didn't seem to share in any excitement and Lex seemed too noticed and Lex stated, "Well after all that excitement I could you a breather…" Lex turned to Max "Would you care to join me out on the balcony to get some air?"

Max smiled at him and answered, "Sure I would like that."

Lex spoke, "See you guys and ladies later on." With that Lex led Max out to the balcony and Alec staring at the two so intently that he could burn a hole in the back of their heads.


	20. So Close, Yet

So they headed out to the balcony and Max looked up and exclaimed, "Wow…it's so beautiful out here tonight."

Lex smiled at her as she gazed up at the stars…god she was the beautiful one…like a little girl seeing the stars at the first time. Lex stated, "So…umm…normally I would just go for it, but this time I feel as if I should ask first."

Max looked away from the stars and looked at Lex she arched an eyebrow and questioned, "Ask what?"

Lex stated rather than asking, "I would really like to kiss you…" Lex lowered his down to hers and his lips approached hers, but what he was not expecting was Max turning her head away and leaning on the ledge of the balcony. "One guess…boyfriend?"

Max answered, "Ex-boyfriend." Lex softens his gaze at her as she stared out onto the grounds of Luthor Manor. "I still love him…I am really good at keeping people at arm's length and well…I just kept pushing him further and further away…until he got tired of it and left. It took him leaving for me to realize that I am not whole without him. "

Lex questioned, "Don't you think maybe you should be telling him all of this?"

Max replied, "He moved on he has a girlfriend now."

Lex nodded and asked, "Let me see if I got this right…just because of Lana dating Alec you're just going to be unrequited and give up?"

Max cocked her head to the side and puzzled, "How did you know it was Alec?"

Lex stated, "I had my suspicions about the situation and then Alec giving me dirty looks since he arrived pretty much confirmed them."

Max questioned, "He was giving you dirty looks?"

Lex spoke, "Like a jealousy driver ex that wants his ex back." Max looked flushed and Lex smirked, "You know what you have to do right?" Max looked at him with a blank expression "You got to fight fire with fire. He's allowed to get jealous while he's still dating Lana. Seems like he is not playing very fair."

Max pressed her lips together and stated, "I can't do that…I can't play mind games."

Lex nodded and spoke, "Understandable so how about we join the party now." Max nodded and they walked back into the party and Alec just seemed to be staring and couldn't take his gaze off of her.

They joined the group as the first song of the night started Alec needed to get out of there, but it was going to arise questions if he just left. So Alec improvised and turned to Lana and asked, "May I have this dance?"

Lana looked all smiles at the girls and said, "Absolutely." So he helped her out onto the dance floor even though she was using crutches they left them with the group and he was her leaning post…support. Lana wrapped around his neck and nestled into Alec. Alec placed his hands firmly at her hips trying to comfort and make sure she was supported at the same time.

Max looked on the dance floor towards Alec and Lana. Alec caught wind of this and with the fact that he could see her watching. Alec moved his head and placed a kiss on her neck. Lana giggled and pulled her head back and then they kissed on the lips. Lana was closing her eyes deeply soaking in the moment, but Alec had his eyes open and they were not focused on Lana…they were focused on Max watching them.

Max shook her head and was about to make an exit when Clark asked, "Max would you like to dance?" Max turned her head and gave him a smile "Yeah I would like that."

Clark and Max headed out onto the dance floor and Clark said, "I think of you as a friend Max."

Max smiled and spoke, "Thanks I think of you as a friend too Clark."

Clark smiled at her and replied, "And as a friend I think I should inform you about Lex."

Max responded, "I appreciate your concern Clark, but trust me I know all about Lex Luthor…more than you think I do. When someone starts a big wave fighting for Transgenics' that is not a Transgenic and is an Ordinary you start to do your homework to find motives and just need to know information. So trust full aware of how Lex Luthor works."

Clark nodded and stated, "Sorry not used to people for are fully aware of a Luthor." Max reached up and kisses Clark on the cheek.

Just as the song ended and remarked, "You're a good guy Clark. You deserve someone that will make you truly happy." Clark looked past her and glances at Lana…yeah but what if the one that makes you happy is with someone else?

Clark, Max, Lana, and Alec rejoined the group Lana took her crutches back and Alec kissed her on the cheek and asked, "Can I get you anything?"

Lana smiled and answered, "Something to drink and maybe some cheese cake."

Alec kissed her on the cheek and looked at Max as he began to leave, "Whatever you need babe."

Lex spoke, "Excuse me I got to go make my rounds."

Lana said, "I think I need to hit the ladies room. Chlo can you help me get there?"

Chloe answered, "Of course."

Lois responded, "Think I am going to go too. Max are you joining this Pow wow?"

Lana asked, "Max can you tell Alec where I am?" Max nodded yes "Thanks."

Clark stated, "I will be right back."

Max nodded as if the whole Calvary left her all alone to wait for Alec to return. Just as she thought it Alec returned with a confused look on his face. Max spoke, "They had to go to the bathroom."

Alec nodded and replied, "Right…because girls have to travel in packs…but not you?"

Max remarked, "Well we all know I am not like most girls."

Alec responded, "That is for sure…Lana she is very girly girl…" Max threw him a look. "Yet, seeing you here tonight I guess you can be too."

Max questioned, "Do you have an on and off switch I don't know about? You're a nice guy one minute…the Alec I know one minute…and then the next you are some ass that I don't even know. Who are you?"

Alec asked, "Maybe this is me?"

Max replied, "No I know you…I know you better than anyone here and this is not you. I don't know how you got this way, but I wish you could see what you have done to yourself because the old Alec; the one that I thought I had spent time with recently, but I guess it was just a façade huh?"

Alec thought to himself, but really it was his mind speaking everything he wanted to tell her. It's still me Max…I am just insanely jealous and I have so many mixed feelings in my head. Feelings that I thought were dead and gone, but yet here they still remain.

Max just stood there as he refused to say something…if only she could hear what he was saying in his head. Max shook her head and spoke, "I have to get back to my date…"

Alec stifled a laugh, "Yeah…"

Max questioned, "What is that supposed to mean?"

Alec shook his head and remarked, "Just can't believe you are here with the playboy Lex Luthor. He's…"

Max puzzled, "He's what Alec…At least he pays attention to me…as for Lana has a boyfriend who is flaunting just to hurt his ex." Alec pressed his lips together and held her gaze and then Max left and went over to where Lex was.

Max slightly touched Lex's arm and Lex turned around seeing a flustered Max. He looked at her and asked, "Are you alright?"

Max stated, "I think I am ready to fight fire with fire."

Lex looked at her intently and questioned, "Are you sure?" He knew how she did not want to play mind games. He looked passed her seeing Alec standing alone looking their way. Max nodded and Lex smiled and looped his arm around his waist.

Alec watched from a far…now he had turned into her…pushing her away and making her run right into the arms of another man. Lana and the girls rejoined Alec and Alec looked at Lana and asked, "Lana would you mind if I asked Max to dance?"

Lana smiled and spoke, "Go ahead...she is after a good friend."

It had only been ten minutes since their discussion, but Alec walked over to Lex and Max and asked, "Excuse me…" Max and Lex looked at Alec "I was wondering if your date might honor me with this dance?"

Lex looked at Alec a bit surprised and the answered, "You will have to ask her...she makes the decisions for her life."

Alec's eyes drifted down to Max's eyes and pleaded with her to say yes. Max was battling it out in her head. Max spoke, "Sure." Max surprised herself along with Alec by saying yes she took his hand where he led them out on the dance floor.

**(Song excerpt ****S****o Close by: Jon McLaughlin)**

_You're in my arms and all the world is gone. The music is playing on for only two, so close together. And when I am with __you,__ so close to feeling alive._

Alec and Max danced close together and just ten minutes ago they were at one another's throats and now here they are dancing together in silence and in peace. Yet one dance was not going to make everything that was said go away…Maybe they were two different…maybe she should not even be dancing together…maybe she should not be playing games with Lex…

_A life goes by romantic dreams must die, so I must bid mine goodbye. And never knew, so close waiting here with you, And now, forever I know all I want is to hold you so close. _

Alec looked down at Max and Alec spoke, "Max…" Max looked up at him and into those eyes she could always get lost in. "What you said about me having a switch…it's not like you think…" Alec was so close to telling her and Max looked up at him in an uncertainty and nodded. All Alec had to do is tell her what he had been thinking and it would be so close to fulfilling what he needed too.

_So close to reaching that famous happy ending. Almost believing the one is not pretend. Now you're beside __me,__ and look how far we've come. So far…we are…so close…_

Alec opened his mouth, but nothing was coming out. Lex was watching from a far and knew it was time. Lex walked over to them in the middle of the dance and asked, "Can I cut in?"

Alec looked speechless at Max and her at him. Alec finally knew he waited too long and the moment was passing. Alec stepped back from her and spoke, "Sure…" He watched Lex lead her into a dance with him. Alec watched Max and she watched him.

_Let's go on dreaming though we know we are… So close, and still so far…_


	21. Heart Attacks

The next day Max walked out onto the balcony and just stared onto the grounds. Lex had followed behind her not to long after he looked at her, but she seemed to be millions of miles away in thought even though she was physically right there. Lex cleared his throat which would normally work, but not with her. Lex just watched her for a few moments…

Max was oblivious to Lex being right next to her she was thinking about last night. Alec was going to tell her something…something so defining, but then Lex had cut in. Her mind was telling her it was the right thing that it was good that Lex interrupted, yet her heart was telling her something completely different. Max pressed her lips together and exhaled some air.

Lex smiled at her and questioned, "Thinking about Alec?"

Just hearing Alec's name had snapped her out of her thoughts so quickly. She looked at him and didn't even acknowledge his question but spoke, "Good morning thanks for letting me crash here."

Lex smiled at that and said, "No worries, got to keep up appearances right" Max's smile slightly faded "If you want to stop this charade just say so. The only thing I get out of it is spending time with an intelligent woman." Max's smile had come back "Oh and I forgot one more thing because you're gorgeous and you make me look good."

Max smiled at him and asked, "I make you look good? I find that hard to believe I would probably bet on it that you make yourself look good all on your own."

Lex smiled at that and stated, "You are probably right about that, but a little help never hurt anyone, so if you will just take a compliment."

Max nodded and replied, "Well than thank you for the compliment."

Lex winked at her and responded, "Than you're very much welcome."

Meanwhile back in town Alec had went and met up with Lana at the Talon. Alec was waiting for Lana to get ready, so they could go to breakfast. Lana was in the bathroom putting on her makeup, but she had the door opened, so that Alec could hear her talk while he waited. Lana said, "Last night seemed to be another hit for Lex."

Alec scoffed at that and remarked, "Are there ever any parties that aren't a success when being thrown by a Luthor?" Alec paused for a moment than stood up from the couch that he was sitting on and walked over to the doorway and leaned against the doorframe. "So what is your honest opinion…?"

Lana smiled and looked at him in the mirror from the bathroom as he just asked, but didn't say for what. Lana asked, "For what?"

Alec puzzled, "On whether Lex is actually serious about being for the Trannie Freedom Fight?"

Lana answered, "I don't know he could be serious about it."

Alec looked at him and arched an eyebrow and spoke, "But…"

Lana took a deep breath and replied, "But…he always has alternative motives."

Alec questioned, "So basically if he's willing to help out, but there is usually something he is getting by helping out."

Lana responded, "Pretty much" Lana turned around while grabbing a brush to fix her hair. "Are you worried about your friend?"

Alec looked as if he was in deep thought and then caught her looking at him and puzzled, "Sorry who?"

Lana asked, "Max?"

Alec turned and walked back out towards the kitchen and sighed, "I am just being cautious after everything we've been through…a lot of people would want her. She is of highly importance."

Lana put down the hair brush and knew this was not the time to talk about this, but then again when was there a right time to talk about this…there wasn't. Lana said, "Umm…look Alec there something I probably should have told you a while ago, but I didn't and know we can talk about it."

Alec snapped out of his thoughts, pressed his lips together, and narrowed his eyes at her. Alec asked, "What's up?"

Lana took a deep breath and then said, "The fall…it wasn't an accident."

Alec looked at her with a questioning look and asked, "What are you talking about?"

Lana started rambling, "There was this guy at the school that day…he pushed me down the stairs…"

Alec looked at her with disbelief why was he just now hearing about this? Alec asked, "Why…Why didn't you tell me this before?"

Lana pressed her lips together and answered, "I don't…I don't know why I was just worried. I didn't want to scare you…"

Alec stated, "Well I am getting pretty scared now. This man...did you him?"

Lana answered, "No I have never seen him before that day, but he knew me."

Alec arched an eyebrow and questioned, "What do you mean?"

Lana spoke, "He said my name and he told him I knew someone he was looking for…or something. I told him I didn't understand and he said he knew I wouldn't, the thing or something would. He spoke a lot of gibberish and then he pushed me down the stairs."

Alec asked, "What did this man look at?"

Lana explained, "About as tall as you, dark hair, evil looking eyes, and very creepy looking."

Alec walked over to her lap top and pushed a couple buttons and pulled up a man's picture and questioned, "Was this the man?"

Lana followed him and looked at the picture and exclaimed, "Yeah that's the man."

Alec's heart stopped right then and there he turned a ghostly white and shut the lap top. Alec licked his lips and pressed them together…his mind was racing Lana was hurt because of him. It was beginning to be just like with what happened with Rachel. Alec stuttered, "I…I have to go."

Lana asked, "What about breakfast?"

Alec stood up and quickly walked to the door Alec turned the doorknob. He turned to look at her and puzzled, "Rain check?"

Lana looked at him and said, "Yeah sure."

Alec hopped in his car and quickly drove to Smallville Inn, but Max was not there. Alec stated on this way out to himself, "Damn it Max, where are you?" Then it hit him he prayed that when he got there she would not be there. Alec drove to the Luthor Manor Alec walked into and found Max & Lex having breakfast…too bad for answered prayers.

They both stopped eating and looked up at him Alec didn't look at Lex and looked only at Max and stated, "We need to talk."

Max made a fake laugh, "A little busy."

Alec pressed his lips at that and replied, "It's an emergency." Max saw in his eyes and heard in his tone the desperation. Max glanced over at Lex she was unsure not what to say.

Lex decided to be the bigger man and responded, "Go ahead we can talk later" Lex smiled at her and winked at her for an added bonus.

Which of course Alec had to catch he took a deep breath at that. Max stood up from her chair and the two headed outside. Once Alec led them as far as away from the house he could them from; Max asked, "Okay Alec what is the big emergency?"

Alec took a deep breath and explained, "Things are a mess…Lana is going to be like Rachel…in fact she already is she's already been hurt…because…because…well of course I am a transgenic and that is just how it works. I of all people should know better right? Because hell wasn't I the one telling you all about how you and Logan don't belong together…"

Max was concern about Alec what was going on? What was going on with him? Max stated, "Alec slow down…"

Alec replied, "We don't have time to slow down White is in town."

Max did just what Alec had done when he heard the news. He turned a ghostly white and her heart had stopped Max took a deep breath although it was not helping her breath any. Max asked, "Are you sure?"

Alec responded, "Lana identified him."

Max looked at him wide eyed and exclaimed, "Oh my gosh I bet I brought him into town…it's my entire fault." It was like a realization was falling upon her.

Alec shook his head and spoke, "No you didn't bring him. He was here before you got here. He caused the accident sending a type of a message to me."

Max looked into Alec's eyes and instantly got his ramblings about Rachel and about being with an Ordinary. Max said, "You can't blame yourself Alec"

Alec looked at her and asked, "So what now?"

Max thought just like Alec to change the subject the moment vulnerability comes into the picture. Max stated, "Good question."

Alec replied, "Well we need to go discuss this call base figure things out."

Max nodded and responded, "Well let me go get my things and let Lex know." Alec cringed just hearing her say let Lex know, but he didn't show it and just nodded. Max knew it bothered Alec but that was supposed to be the point right?? Yet, at the moment it didn't seem fair to be doing that to Alec when he felt so down right now and they were in the middle of a crisis.

Max walked back into the house and Lex smiled at her and asked, "Everything alright?"

Max faked smiled it and stated, "Yeah…I just have to take care of some things. I just came to apologize and my things."

Lex smiled at her and stated, "Don't apologized just go and take care of what you need too. Don't worry about your things just leave them here you can get them later."

Max smiled sincerely that time and leaned up and gave him a kiss on the cheek and said, "Thank you." Max grabbed her jacket and walked outside to where Alec was. Max climbed on the back of his bike.

Alec questioned, "Where is your stuff?"

Max answered, "Just leaving it here I will pick it up later." Alec remained silent and just nodded at her "So where should we go?"

Alec stated, "We can go back to my place."

Max nodded and spoke, "Sounds great."


	22. A Little Nervous

Once they got to Alec's apartment Max questioned, "Do you think we should call Seattle and let everyone there know?"

Alec pulled his jacket off while walking over to the fridge and answered, "Probably…guess we should find out if there has been any trouble or threats on the main front."

Max replied, "But then again don't you think we would have heard something if they had any problems."

Alec responded, "With the way I left do you think anyone would call and let me know what was up." It was a rhetorical question not really one that needed an answer, but Alec knew that wouldn't stop Max from still giving him one.

Max stated, "Yes, actually I do…you're still one of us Alec. Even if we're all not together…"

Alec looked at Max as she trailed off and then pressed her lips together which was something she did when she was nervous…and she only got nervous around him it seemed, but she guessed he was a little nervous too. Alec finally couldn't take the silence anymore and faked a cough, "So…"

Max took a deep breath and then said, "So…whoever it is had to have already been in Smallville. Since the accident happened before I got here, so I didn't bring them with me from Seattle. "

Alec arched an eyebrow and scoffed at that he mumbled, "Gee thanks Max."

Max looked at him with question, "What?"

Alec puzzled, "Do you not think I don't already know?" Max saw the anger and frustration within him, but absolutely idea what he was talking about. "I know I brought someone here…I hurt Lana…" Alec trailed off just with his thoughts going somewhere not well for his mind.

Max knew she had to stop his thinking right there and stated, "No Alec! That's not what I meant I was just saying that if the attack had happened after I got here I could possibly spot whoever it was or know that they were after me. Or since it was before I got here they could be someone that only you would recognize that is new to Smallville…someone I wouldn't spot." Max paused for a moment "I didn't say it to put blame on anyone because we both know that I would be the one anyone should blame."

Alec looked at her and knew what she was getting at and replied, "I don't blame you."

Max responded, "And you shouldn't blame yourself either. You should be blaming the jerk that did this."

Alec started to say, "But…"

"But what? We could but here and what ifs there all night until we go blue in the face. What we need to do is to focus on making sure no one else gets hurt and that we figured out who did this." Alec silently nodded in agreement with Max. "Now they could have killed Lana, but they didn't."

Alec replied, "So they were sending a message."

Max stated, "Which means they're going to know that once you figure that out it was a message that you will be on your guard from now on. They will think they know us…" Max paused for a moment and hesitated about asking this question or not, but what else did she have to lose. "Alec why did it take Lana so long to tell you?"

Alec shrugged and shoved his hands in his pockets and said, "I don't know she said she was scared."

Max thought scared, yeah well she should have been through half the stuff I have been through and then try being scared. Max blurted out, "Well she is an ordinary" Max looked wide eyed and didn't mean for that to come out loud, and Alec gave her that look. "Sorry…well maybe Lex can help us you know he does have mass amounts of resources at his disposal."

Alec immediately shook his head no and stated, "No I don't trust him."

Max arched an eyebrow and looked at him with question, "Why?"

Alec replied, "I have heard things."

Max responded, "Really…well ya know people have heard things about us…I guess ordinaries should believe what they have heard too huh?"

Alec said, "It's different."

Max shook her head no and spoke, "No it's not!"

Alec remarked, "Yes it is, and besides I trust the person that I heard about these things about Lex from. Those ordinaries believe what they hear on the news and TV."

Max pointed out, "Yeah and those ordinaries are hearing things from other ordinaries that they trust; which in all irrelativeness the same idea is, so no you can't believe everything you hear."

Alec exclaimed, "That is ridiculous…it doesn't matter how we talk about this…ordinaries are going to see us however they want to see us no matter what we say in defense…but it doesn't matter we're going to go in circles…" Alec met her gaze and caught a smile that was forming on her lips. "What?"

Max stated, "Nothing…it's just nice to see you passionate about something again."

Alec's expression lost some of the tension that was in it and smirked, "I am all about passion."

Max scoffed a laugh and remarked, "Alright smart aleck."

Alec smirked, "What? It is my God given name"

Max questioned, "God given?"

Alec answered, "Max given I meant to say…don't let that comment go to your head."

Max smiled and spoke, "Not at all…so I guess we should get down to business."

Alec suggested, "But just between us…just for now." Max swallowed back and pressed her lips together then nodded. So they called to Freak Nation in Seattle and talked to Mole, but nothing had happened over there no threats or anything. "So it's all quiet on the home front."

Max replied, "Something is off."

Alec looks at her and asks, "Why do you say that?"

Max questioned, "Isn't it always quiet before the storm?"

Alec replied, "That's a comforting thought."

Max answered, "Ya think…so what now?"

Alec ran his hand through his hair and exhaled loudly, "I hate to say it but just from the things I have heard…and I am not saying that they are true or not , but just saying our best bet in finding a secret co-op agency in Smallville is through…"

Max finished his sentence, "Lex…" Alec nodded "Yeah I agree and in defense on what was said I will be on my guard."

Alec stated, "I would appreciate that and good because I don't know what I would do if something happened to you." Max smiled at him, but in her mind was taking it as a light manner which Alec knew she was. "I am serious" Max's expression was finally turning serious as Alec grew closer to her. "I lost you once I won't lose you again."

Max swallowed back and stuttered, "Wh-what are you talking about our friendship…" She was getting more nervous and she had not been this nervous since when she and Alec first started dating.

Alec didn't answer with words instead he lowered his head and his lips had captured her lips. He pressed his lips to hers with a little pressure to deepen the long awaited kiss that the two of them thought would never happen again. Finally they had separated long enough to look one another in the eyes seeing nothing, but one another. Everything and everyone else in the world didn't matter at this point in the time…all that mattered was the two of them.

A force of life pulled them back together and a line was crossed…a line that they couldn't go back even if they wanted too.


	23. What Do You Think?

Lana had waited long enough for Alec to get back and she was driving herself crazy trying to figure out what was going on…she had tried Alec's cell phone numerous of times and still it just went to voice mail. Lana was attempting to make it down the stairs with her crutches and was not being very successful. Clark walked into the Talon and spotted Lana he rushed over to her and questioned, "Lana what are you doing?"

Lana answered, "Trying to get down the stairs."

Clark grabbed both the clutches in one hand and helped Lana down with the other hand. Clark asked, "Why didn't you ask for help?"

Lana replied, "That would be too easy" She smirked at him.

Clark remarked, "Well I will be sure to tell everyone that when you end up back in the hospital."

They made it down the steps and Lana spoke, "Well thank you."

Clark questioned, "Where ya off too?" Lana looked at him really unsure if she wanted to talk to him. "Hey I am just trying to make the friend effort here, but you don't have to tell me."

Lana looked down for a moment and felt slightly bad and then answered, "Well I told Alec some big news and he just took off, so I thought I would go find him. "

Clark nodded and puzzled, "Well do you know where to find him."

Lana said, "Well I thought I would try at the Smallville Inn I thought maybe he would go talk to his friend Max and she's staying there."

Clark stated, "She is not there…I just came from there."

Lana nodded and spoke, "Well maybe she is at the Luthor Manor than."

Clark nodded with his head making motions towards the door and replied, "Well let's go and I will drive you." Lana looked at Clark and was about to say something. "Don't…I know I don't have too, but I want too." Lana gave him a soft and sincere smile, "Plus I don't want to be the one they blame for letting you go off on your own when you're injured."

So they got into Clark's truck and headed over to the Luthor Manor. Lana smirked and asked, "So basically you're doing this because you don't want to get blamed if I got hurt? Instead of just being a good friend to help me out?"

Clark looked over at her seeing the smirk on her face and remarked, "Of course I am doing it to be a good friend." Lana didn't say anything, but smiled at him while nodding. "Yet….still it doesn't help to cover my tail in the end too…" Clark winked at her and Lana laughed as they pulled up to the Luthor Manor.

Inside they entered Lex's main room and Lex smiled seeing both Clark and Lana. Lex spoke, "Wow this is unexpected surprise…seeing you both here together."

Lana smiled and said, "Hi Lex, I was just looking Alec."

Lex took and deep breathes while he leaned back into his chair. Lex said, "He was here earlier, he came to get Max, and I think they were going somewhere to talk. Something was going on on…that couldn't wait for Max to finish breakfast."

Lana nodded and replied, "Thanks Lex I bet he's at his apartment, Clark can you drop me off?" Clark nodded and they started to head out the door.

Lex asked, "Clark, can you hang back for a moment?"

Lana smiled and spoke, "Go ahead I will be in the truck waiting."

"Playing the friend card Clark? That's a wise move there…playing it smart" Lex stated.

Clark pressed his lips together and remarked, "I am not playing it anyway…I am just trying to be a good friend."

Lex smiled and responded, "Whatever you say Clark."

Clark turns to walk out and replied, "Well maybe I am doing something you need try some time." Clark left on that note and headed to the truck and looked at Lana, "So to Alec's apartment?" Lana nodded and Clark put the truck in reverse backing it out of Lex's drive and heading towards the University.

When they arrived Clark was about to park and Lana stated, "No just drop me off."

Clark questioned, "What if he is not here?"

Lana answered, "I have a spare key I will just wait there…he has to come home eventually." Lana turned and smiled at Clark "Thanks Clark for putting in the good friend effort."

Clark gave her a soft smile and replied, "Anytime Lana."

Lana got out of the truck and went into the apartment building finally after taking the elevator to the fourth floor she made it to Alec's door. She unlocked the door and when she pushed it open she hears some noises and quietly enters without shutting the door. She sets the crutches on the couch and then heads towards the noise. The door to the bedroom is partly open and she peeks through to see Alec and his friend Max having sex…she quickly feels like someone has slaps her in the face and tears start to form in her eyes.

Lana quietly moves away and back out into the living room she is short of breath and rushes out the door leaving her crutches behind. Lana swallows all her emotions back and once she is in the elevator she breaks down crying and breathing heavily in and out. Lana finally pulls it together by reaching level one she pulls out her cell phone and calls Chloe, "Chlo…can you do me a favor and come get me."

On the other end of the phone Chloe answered, "Hey Lana, of course I can. Is everything alright?"

Lana nodded even though Chloe couldn't see that nod and spoke, "Yeah I am…I need a lift to the school."

Chloe asked, "Are you at the Talon?"

Lana replied, "No I am at Alec's apartment…he's not here, and I need something from his office I left in there."

Chloe said, "Alright, no problem be there soon."

By the time Chloe had picked up Lana she cleaned herself up and made it look like nothing was wrong. She didn't want to get anything…at least not yet…They made it to the school and Lana stated, "I will just be a few minutes."

Chloe puzzled, "Want me to go with you?"

Lana smiled at her and shook her head no and responded, "I will be okay."

Chloe questioned, "Are you sure?"

Lana smiled knowing that Chloe was just concerned and nodded yes, "Yeah I am sure."

Chloe smiled and said, "Okay just come to the Torch when you're done."

Lana headed to Alec's office and she took out her key that she was not supposed to have an unlocked at the door. Lana walked into it and locked the door behind her while closing all the blinds. She went and sat down in his chair and started going through his desk…there had to be something here. Lana pressed her lips together going through papers, and then found an address book with Seattle phone numbers. She scribbled a couple down and moved to get up and knocked down his play book. She bent down to pick it up and something fell out of it. She picked it up…it was a picture…of him…and Max…from the looks of the picture it was in Seattle…they were a lot more than just friends.

Then came a knock from the outside of the door Lana quickly put the picture back and placed the playbook back on the desk. She looked around for something that she could have came in here for and grabbed a history book. She peered out the window it was Lois she opened the door and locked it from the inside while closing it behind here. Lois smiled and said, "Chloe said you were in here."

Lana smiled and spoke, "Yeah I just needed to get my history book I left in here."

Lois nodded and asked, "Where is big man on campus?"

Lana shook her head and the responded, "He…uh…had something he had to take care of…"

Lois smiled and replied, "Great because I was thinking of a girl's day in."

Lana smiled and answered, "Yeah sounds great."

Lana, Chloe, and Lois went back to the Talon Lois made some popcorn while Chloe put in the movie, Grease. Lana pulled her laptop onto her lap while getting comfortable. As the movie started Lana typed on her laptop to a website she knew would help it. It was one that Chloe always went to when finding out resources for stories and such. She typed in one of the phone numbers that she took from Alec's office the first was for Jam Pony. Lana remembered Alec talking about that place…it was where he used to work. The second number was for a Logan Cale…she didn't remember him every talking about this name.

Lana then typed in Logan Cale…all that showed up was that he used to be a billionaire…he also got shot and was put into a wheelchair. Lana needed to know more about this guy…maybe he could tell her more about Max…she was so deep in her thoughts that it seemed to drown out everything else around her. Including Chloe and Lois singing _Summer Nights _all she could think about was what she saw…she should have guessed their love was too good to be true...much like everything else in her life…it was all too good to be true.

"Earth to Lana" Lois said.

Lana looked at Lois and Chloe who were looking at her like they were worried as she came back from the thoughts that were occupying her time.

Chloe questioned, "Where did you go?"

Lana took a deep breath and answered, "Um…no where…"

Lois glanced over and looked at Chloe and then turned back to Lana and asked, "Nice try, but seriously what is up?"

Lana stood up and walked away from them she was not sure about saying something or just dealing with it on her own. So she decided to only go with half of it and asked, "What do you think of Max?"

Chloe and Lois looked at one another and then Lois puzzled, "Who?"

"Alec's friend" Chloe pointed out.

Lois nodded her head and spoke, "Oh."

Lana said, "So…"

"Well Lana, what do you think?" Chloe asked.

Lana answered, "Well…do you think they have a past?"

At the same time Chloe and Lois spoke together Chloe questioned, "What do you think?" And Lois said, "Absolutely!" Chloe turned to look at Lois and gave her a dirty look that said 'what are you thinking?'

Lana knew that look and stated, "No, I want to hear the truth on what you guys think…I want to know what Lois has to say."

Lois looked at Chloe and then to Lana and spoke, "Well ya know you can just tell."

Lana finished her sentence, "By the way they look at one another."

Lois nodded and added, "That and by the way she was using Lex to make Alec jealous."

Chloe spoke up, "You don't know that for sure." Chloe looked at Lana "Lana, what is making you think about her and him?"

Lana answered, "I don't know…I just think she came here for a reason."

Chloe replied, "Yeah to visit with an old friend."

Lois straight up laughed, "You don't really believe that do you?" Chloe threw her cousin another dirty look just like she had a few moments ago. "What? She asked for our opinion."

Chloe stated, "Look you and Alec have always had an open door policy, so why don't you just ask him?"

Lana pressed her lips together and nodded she spoke softly, "Yeah maybe I will do that."

((**Author's note: Hope you liked the longer chapter I was going to cut it into two chapters and decided against it. In the next chapters to come will be more drama for Max & Alec can't make it easy on them, plus Lana's curiosity starts to grow…**))


End file.
